Among electronic devices, portable mobile devices include a telephone, camera, a microphone, and a speaker. The mobile device may have an operating system (OS) that can run various types of application software, known as apps. The mobile devices may be capable of performing communication through Wireless Fidelity (WiFi), or 3rd Generation (3G), 4th Generation (4G) network, with neighboring devices through a Bluetooth module, and Near Field Communication (NFC). In addition, a variety of location information services can be accessed using the mobile device by simultaneously employing a Global Positioning System (GPS) module, a terrestrial magnetism sensor, or an ambient light sensor, etc. The mobile device may allow a user to capture a High Definition (HD) video by using a digital camera, to listen to the music by using an MPEG Audio Layer-3 (MP3), and to enjoy a video file by storing the file onto an internal memory without an additional encoding process.
With more advanced computing capability and connectivity, mobile devices have become popular in society. In addition, the functionality of the mobile device and the rapid development of mobile applications are additional attributes that have contributed to the popularity of owning a mobile device.